disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domog
Domog is a character featured in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. He is an elderly red panda serving as the leader of his pack in a faraway bamboo forest. Background Personality Being the elder of the pack of red pandas, Domog shows kindness and respect towards other animals, especially the Lion Guard. According to the legend he tells, he and the other red pandas are afraid when a ghost terrorizes their village to which the Chosen One must drive the ghost out of the forest so that they can be free from the monster terrorizing the red pandas. Even though the original legend he told did not have the Chosen One having followers to defeat the ghosts, he still allows the Lion Guard to help stop the ghost to save the red pandas. Role in the series ''Ghost of the Mountain'' After Bunga witnesses a pack of red pandas believing the honey badger is their protector and one of them tells about the Chosen One tasked to defeat a mysterious ghost attacking their home to which Ono believes ghosts do not exist, the others hear Domog from a distance as he arrives to meet the Lion Guard introducing themselves. When Kion asks him about the ghost the red pandas talked about, Domog explains that one must learn the legend of the elusive ghost of the mountain to which in the legend, the Chosen One must defeat the monster attacking the red pandas to save them. Domog explains that only the Chosen One can help defeat the mysterious ghost terrorizing the bamboo forest to which Kion explains that he needs to talk to Bunga to which Domog agrees. When Kion decides to help protect the red pandas by defeating the elusive ghost and asks Domog that it is okay to help save the red pandas from the ghost, he agrees that the Chosen One can bring followers to help defeat the ghost, even though the original legend did not have the Chosen One having other helpers involved to fight the ghost as the elder of the red pandas bids them a farewell to find and defeat the ghost. The Lion Guard manages to do the task Domog asked them to to which the "ghost" they found is actually a snow leopard named "Chuluun". Back at the bamboo forest, Domog thanks Bunga for chasing away Chuluun to which Bunga explains that Chuluun was the ghost of the mountain as he explains that Bunga will plan to stop the ghost so that the red pandas would never fear her. Bunga then leads the red pandas to defeat Chuluun to which Domog tells the other red pandas as he tells Domog and his pack to surround Chuluun while Bunga uses his stench ability to defeat her. Domog and the other red pandas are proud that Bunga completed the task as the red pandas and the Lion Guard return to the bamboo forest. When Bunga explains to Domog about what he should do next, he tells that the Chosen One must continue his journey in which the knowledge of the red pandas is that they prefer to live alone without predators terrorizing them is that they can come together with the Lion Guard without ever having to fear any danger. When the Lion Guard follows the path to the landmark the next moja kwa moja stone points to, Domog and the other red pandas bid a farewell to the group. Relationships Friends/Acquaintances Red Panda Pack Domog serves as the leader of his red panda pack. He, along with the rest of his pack and the Lion Guard, even worked together to defeat Chuluun. Bunga Domog and the other red pandas think Bunga is a deity who would rescue the whole red panda pack from being terrorized by the ghost (later revealed to be "Chuluun"). Although the original legend he told focused on the Chosen One (Bunga) fighting the ghost alone, he still allows Bunga to bring other animals to protect him and defeat the ghost. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini Even though the original legend did not have the Chosen One (Bunga) fighting the Ghost with other allies helping him, Domog still allows the honey badger to bring in reinforcements to help defeat Chuluun, the snow leopard that the red pandas fear about. Enemies Chuluun Domog and the other red pandas are enemies with Chuluun (to which they call her the "ghost of the mountain"), because said villain is responsible for attacking and scaring the red pandas. Trivia *"Domog" means "legend" in Mongolian language. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Elderly characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters